1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door which can be rolled up, also known as a sliding door, and includes a winding tube, which is mounted on a winding shaft for winding up and unwinding a hanging door for opening and closing an opening, and a take-up and tensioning mechanism, which is disposed between the free end of the hanging door and the winding shaft and which has traction members which are guided about guide pulleys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Gebrauchsmuster No. 82 06 622 discloses a sliding door of the aforementioned general type, according to which the take-up and tensioning mechanism for the hanging door comprises conical rope or cable pulleys, which are mounted on the winding shaft on both sides of the winding tube, and block and tackle traction members which are pretensioned by a tension spring. The tension springs are disposed on both sides of the opening between guide pulleys of the block and tackle, and the base. Such take-up and tensioning mechanisms for the hanging door of a sliding door result in considerable structural expense, and for safety reasons must be enclosed in a casing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door having for the hanging door a take-up and tensioning mechanism which has a simple construction, has a long service life, and presents no risk to safety.